Magnet
by chocolaolic
Summary: 7th summary : After his inheritance Harry became a magnet for anything spiritual.  I still don't have any paring so far. All your suggestions are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Don't own anything !

Prologue :

Harry looked around in wonder. He still couldn't believe that he was in Japan. Japan! Of all things. He was half-way across the world from England, far away from Hogwart and Voldemort all together...For a month at least.

Harry had been ready for another dreaded summer at Privet Drive but his relatives had taken him by surprise (for once) when they told him that they were going to Japan for a month. All expenses were to be payed by Grunning which was rewarding Vernon's loyalty (because even though Vernon wasn't the best of man, he had a strange interest in drills).

Of course, this little trip wasn't only for fun for everyone. Vernon was to secure a little contract with another leading drill company on the international market but otherwise he was free to do as he pleased for a month.

Harry had been stunned at hearing that he would be going with them. At first, he hadn't been happy to know that he couldn't even send a owl to his friends for a whole month. But then, his view on his situation had changed. The Dursley had told him that they didn't wanted to hear anything from him for the total duration of their stay in Japan and that he could do anything as long as he wasn't in their way. He had a whole month of freedom and vacation before going back to Hogwart.

And so, Harry sent a letter to the Order of the Phoenix to tell them that he would spend a whole month in Japan with is family. They allowed him to make a quick visite to Diagon Alley to make a withdrawal from Gringott and exchanged some of his money into Yens. Sirius, who had been declared innocent after the Department of mysteries happenings, had decided to go with him on this little trip to Diagon Alley along with Remus.

This was how Harry found himself, a week later in Japan, most likely followed around by invisibles members of the Phoenix. Harry had been there a few days already and while he didn't understood a word of Japanese at the beginning, now he understood a few words. He was very proud of his achievement.

The whole country was interesting, be it the cultural aspect or the modern aspect, Harry was fascinated...but also a little lost. He was in a country in which he didn't knew anyone (bar maybe the Dursley or his "stalkers" who didn't talk to him a lot).

That night, as he returned to his room, he felt very tired. Looking at the date, Harry whispered to himself : "Happy birthday to me." before quietly seeping into unconsciousness.

As a blinding light overtook the room, alerts ringed into both soul society and Hueco Muendo.

Thanks for reading ! Hope you liked it !


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, sorry for the long wait. Thanks for the reviews. Some of you asked questions such as :

In which year is Harry?: Harry will began his sixth year at Hogwart so he turned sixteen. Also, you might have seen that Sirius is alive.

Why did the Dursley took Harry with them on those vacation? The answer is that this trip was for four persones, that the Dursley were afraid of what the Wizards would do if they didn't take Harry with them. Moreover, Dudley still fell like he owns Harry one for saving his life and helped convince his parents.

Now onto the story! Enjoy!

Chapter 1 :

When Harry next woke up he was still half asleep. Standing up, he felt that something had changed but he couldn't tell what and he wasn't really all that interest in knowing. So, as he left the bed to relieve himself and take a shower, he didn't really noticed that something was amiss. Like his lack of glasses or the new found gracefulness of his moves, like those of a predator.

Harry had never been the kind of guy to really care about his appearance, and consequently, had not looked at himself in the mirror. If he had, he would have been shocked. For the picture that the mirror would send back wouldn't be the one he was used to.

His deep black hairs were still wild, but now they were also rather long with red tips. In a way, he was lucky to have his hairs so long as they would hide his lightly pointy ears. His whole body was covered with a mix of small silver and golden chains scattered here and there.

But Harry didn't look into the mirror that morning, and so he didn't saw the way he had changed. He left without knowing the danger that the outside world had hidden from him until this morning.

As Harry left the Hotel in which he stayed with his relatives, he couldn't help but noticed the weird looks some peoples were throwing at him. He also noticed that the streets were even more crowded that day than before. Perhaps, there was a big event coming.

After a while, Harry noticed that something was strange with some of the people shooting him looks. They were all following him around. Not like puppies, mind you, but like some sort of hungry living-dead. Freaky.

Harry was beginning to walk faster, trying to get them off his trail (with little success) when he stumbled into a business man, and fell down on the floor. 'Fuck, that hurt!' He thought before looking up to apologize to the business man.

His words fall dead from his lips as he stared at the small chain attached to the man's chest. Said man was looking at him in wonder. Then the business man smiled warmly at him, showing off very white tooth,... shark's tooth.

"Ha, I am happy that you can see me and I can touch you even though you're not dead. Well, that's a confort at least." Said the man while Harry jump to his feet. If he had thought that people following him around all day was strange, the chain so clearly stuck to the business man chest was even stranger. Harry honestly tried not to stare at the chain but he couldn't help it. He was so focused on trying not to look that he nearly missed what the business man was saying.

"Why is that?" He asked, trying to act normal even though people passing by in the street were throwing him confused looks. As if they didn't saw the strange people stalking him with chains stuck to their chest. Now that he thoughts about it...Maybe they weren't.

"Why, because otherwise it would be quite hard for me to woo you if you couldn't see me, Pretty." Answered the business man simply.

While Harry was busy staring at the business man in shock over all those events and that conversation, he felts the crowd of stalker he managed to get starting to get angry. He was able to dodge the woman who threw herself at the man to (it would seem) beat him black and blue. This action seemed to be the wake up call for everyone else as some people threw themselves at him only for Harry to dodge or for another "chained person" to protect him and attack.

Harry had been able to slip away from the group of people fighting and had thought he would be free when an enormous black leg appeared before him. Stopping him. Harry followed the leg up to the face of the thing. The monster before him was very very big. IT's body was all black with a hole in IT's chest. IT was a stark contrast with IT's white face.

IT licked it's "lips".

"Fuck!" Was all Harry was able to think as he stared at the monster looking at him hungrily.

At first I didn't wanted Harry to have long hairs but I thought it over and remembered that most of the time in bleach, when someone has had a power bust their hairs grow. So I thought; "why not?"

I know it's short but I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Don't own anything !

Hello! Thanks for the reviews! I think that by now those who read my stories must have guess that I am trying to update everyone of my stories little by little. I might be a little long to update as I found a summer job recently. Moreover I have many ideas of fictions I want to write but those are not my priority. Well for now, enjoy!

Chapter 2 :

"Fuck!" Harry soon realized that this was the wrong thing to say for it would seems that this was exactly what the monster had in mind as IT said with a disturbing leer:

"Fuck, indeed."

Meanwhile, in Soul Society:

The whole Goten Thirteen was in a turmoil. The alarm bell which had rang the night before announced troubles for Soul Society. All accesses to Soul Society had been blocked until further notice. The Captain Commander was sighing wearily as he waited for his subordinates to settle themselves as usual and thought. As if they didn't had enough problems as it was with Aizen starting a war and all those shit, a Mabushi had to come into power.

It had been a few centuries since a Mabushi had come to be and to be honest the Commander had never been quite at ease with them. And he had reasons for this unease. There were two ways they could deal with those creatures. Either they became mad with power and were disposed of as quickly as possible or they were given to the King as a part of his was rumored that Mabushi's children were very powerful and that the King already had thirteen children with his Queens. Children who were then released into the real world or Rukongai so that they would learn to become strong.

Seeing that everyone was seated, the Captain Commander started his speech.

"Last night, at 23 hour 58 minutes, our detectors saw the awakening of a very rare creature. A Mabushi."

Seeing that some of them didn't know anything about this specie, the Captain Commander' gestures glanced at Mayuri to motion for him to get talking.

"Mabushi are strange specie of creatures made of pure power while still living as if still human. It is in fact, because those creatures are always created from humans. Their names mean shinning which refers both to the stunning beauty but also because to those spiritually aware they seemed to shine with powers. Most Mabushi are women who come into their inheritance on their Seventeen birthday. They attract any kind of creatures and powers as they hold many power sources. Be it spiritually (which is obviously the case here) but also magical, technologic, demonic, natural or otherworldy...as long as the Mabushi hold the power source in question, then the being belonging to this source will be attracted by the Mabushi."

"You mean like a super magnet or something like that?"

"Yes."

"What are their powers and how do we deal with them?"

"They are most at risk just after their inheritance. It take them a while to understand how ther powers work so they shouldn't be that hard to capture as they are vulnerable. Unfortunately, if that mean that it is easier for us to get to them, it's the same for everyone else."

"Capture?"

"Yes. We'll send only fourth seat and above for this mission."

Back with Harry and his little fan club.

Harry was starring with shock (and a little disgust) at the monster leering down at him. It had a hawk like white face and a big black body in which there was a large hole.

Harry gulped and dearly hoped that he was dreaming and that the strange creature wasn't really interested in him. His hopes were dashed when the monster started to speak.

"So, lovely, tell me, what is a little thing like you doing here?"

Such a sentence coming from such a creature was quite comical and startling. Harry couldn't help it. He started laughing hysterically. The creature wasn't deterred as it kept telling him awful pick-up lines while the other peoples with chains were starting to get closer, not as intimidated by the creature as before. Little by little they surrounded Harry and the rather nice monster.

The man with the sharp smirk from before knocked on the monster's shoulder to make him turn around.

"Sorry, but we were there first. Wait your turn, okay?"

The monster, annoyed, picked up the man and tossed him away before growling warningly at the others. All of this before Harry's stunned eyes. The people started closing in on the monster. And it became apparent that a fight would break soon over him if Harry didn't do something. And fast.

"Wait wait wait!" Exclaimed Harry as he pushed on the monster's chest (he was rather short and the monster rather tall so I let you imagine what pat of hollow anatomy Harry was really pushing). This little push shouldn't have any effect on the enormous hollow but somehow Harry slipped and one of his hand ended up into the monster's hole. It was pushed a few feet in the air and it's mask started to shatter and disintegrate into small spark of dust. The face beneath the mask was that of a human male.

The man screamed as he seemed to implode. Harry and the others protected their eyes because of the blinding light of the explosion.

When the calm came back the monster was gone and in its stead was a rather tall man who reminded Harry of Snape. The monster turned man (though not entirely human as was proven by his hole and part of the white mask the monster was wearing). His rather large nose and a part of his face were covered by the white mask which reminded Harry of the hawk faced monster from before. The man in question was also naked. The only things hiding him were his large black wings with silver lining.

"Hu?"

At Urahara's Shop, they had their own little meeting.

"Mabushis' hold powers similar to those of the Hyogoku. I created it after studying those creatures." Urahara said, hiding a smirk behind his fan. "The Goten thirteen's role is to either capture them or to destroy them if they are too powerful and power-hungry."

"What do you propose we should do? We already have enough problemes as it is with the Zampakuto revolt and the Bounto remaining." Asked Uryu, bored and annoyed.

"Because this creature might be what we need to defeat Aizen or the enemy might find it before us and use it against us."

"Then, why not let Soul Society deal with it? You said yourself that they would capture it soon anyway." Kept arguing Ishida.

"They do plan to capture it but not for the same purpose as us. Mabushis, or Magnets as they are also called, are very weak when they first come into their powers...Soul Society use this weakness to capture them and give them to the King...But personally I think such a creature would be much more interesting free. Moreover, it need some help and who would we be if we refuse it to give it."

A/N : Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it and don't hesitate to say anything about what you liked or dislike.


End file.
